


Last Days Hurt the Most

by bespokenboy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Use of a belt, lighthearted bdsm, punishment kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bespokenboy/pseuds/bespokenboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes punishment can feel good, especially if it comes from Kim Joonmyun. Baekhyun knows this from experience. Non-AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Days Hurt the Most

  
Joonmyun isn't in the mood to smile. He hasn’t been for weeks, it seems. He's like this sometimes, but he usually does a better job of hiding it. As soon as the cameras stop rolling, it's not hard to tell that Joonmyun is agitated. He's been on edge all week, and they haven't spoken privately all day, not even during their flight together to their last Inkigayo.   
  
They've become so intimate that Baekhyun doesn't need to ask what's wrong—he knows precisely what is on Joonmyun's mind. And Baekhyun knows better to acknowledge the fact that something is wrong, because that would just make Joonmyun put on that awful, fake grin of his. He knows how much Joonmyun hates when people try to worry for him, so Baekhyun keeps his mouth shut.   
  
But Baekhyun doesn't like seeing Joonmyun hiding his tension, his agitation. Especially since he knows that part of why Joonmyun is upset is because of Baekhyun himself. Some of it was unintentional—Baekhyun can't help being Baekhyun. Sometimes he does things without thinking about the consequences, and Joonmyun knows that. But some of the events that had happened over the past few days had been carefully thought out, pushing Joonmyun’s buttons hard because Baekhyun’s feelings had been getting the best of him. Every time Baekhyun glances over at Joonmyun, the leader has this look of restless agitation on his face. There has been so much tension between them lately, and Baekhyun hates it. But he also kind of loves it at the same time.   
  
That is, he would love it if Joonmyun hadn't been giving him the cold shoulder lately. Baekhyun hates being ignored more than anything else. He would infinitely prefer having Joonmyun angry with him than looking right through him like he's not even there. Plus, it's kind of hot when Joonmyun gets angry.   
  
After the broadcast, Baekhyun returns immediately to the dressing room, trying to avoid being witness to Joonmyun and Kwanghee's emotional goodbyes. He always suspected that the last broadcast would make the leader cry—but with their current status, he isn't sure how he would go about comforting Joonmyun if it does happen.   
  
As he dabs at his face with a tissue, he hears the door to the dressing room shut. Without even turning his head, he sees in the mirror that it is Joonmyun, staring at Baekhyun with a dark, unreadable expression. Baekhyun feels his heart throbbing in his throat when he turns around and sees Joonmyun unbuckling his belt. It's a little terrifying—but also a huge turn-on. But his chest deflates with disappointment when Joonmyun turns away from him.   
  
He needs to regain Joonmyun's attention, or else the leader will continue to ignore him for even longer. Joonmyun knows exactly how much Baekhyun hates being ignored. Leaning against the vanity counter in the most seductive way he can think of, Baekhyun asks, "Are you okay, hyung?"  
  
Joonmyun's expression lifts for a second as he holds back a laugh—Baekhyun’s pose was successful. He recomposes himself, and Baekhyun can tell he’s trying his hardest to keep his expression dark and his voice flat and dangerously soft as he answers, "You know what you did, Baekhyun."  
  
All the things that Baekhyun could have possibly done wrong flit through his mind as he rubs the tiny indents on the wooden surface of the counter. The marred surface is collateral damage from all the times when Joonmyun's belt swung out of his hand, leaving a mark when the metal buckle struck the wooden vanity. Baekhyun recalls the feeling of his thudding heart whenever that wild clang would erupt next to him. He feels himself smiling and the adrenaline pooling in his chest and between his legs. Baekhyun crosses them, suddenly worried that Joonmyun might see. He looks up and the older man is watching, but his eyes are boring into Baekhyun’s own. Joonmyun drags his tongue against his lower lip, biting down on the soft, pink skin.   
  
But he doesn't say anything, and Baekhyun wonders if it's the end of the conversation. Baekhyun breaks the silence.  
  
"Would you be up for one last-"  
  
Joonmyun cuts him off, slamming his belt against one of the plastic chairs scattered around the room. The chair folds, clattering to the floor. Baekhyun watches it, almost eagerly, then his eyes flick to Joonmyun, whose eyebrows are furrowed and his lips tight.  
  
“Do not speak unless you’re spoken to,” he growls. The intensity of his growl is diminished just a bit when he starts smiling halfway through his sentence. It’s the first time in a long time Baekhyun has seen such a genuine smile on his friend, and something about that makes Baekhyun feel much more confident than before.  
  
He feels his own lips curl into a grin. “I think I need to be…punished.”   
  
All of a sudden, Joonmyun's hands are fisting in Baekhyun's hair, and his cheek is pressed against the mirror. Baekhyun watches the older man as his breath begins to fog over his reflection.   
  
"You're absolutely right," Joonmyun says, and Baekhyun can hear his heavy expression. He sets his belt on the counter as he reaches around to undo Baekhyun's pants, thumbing at the soft skin on his stomach before sliding off the fabric.   
  
Baekhyun feels goosebumps prickling in the wake of Joonmyun's belt as the older drags the leather strip up the backs of Baekhyun's thighs. He looks in the mirror and sees Joonmyun behind him, cold intensity hardening his face. The cool leather brushes against his balls, and Baekhyun shudders.   
  
"H-hit me, please. I've been so bad," Baekhyun begs, because he knows that it's just what Joonmyun wants to hear.   
  
Sometimes, Baekhyun thinks that the mild-mannered leader is anything but harmless. Joonmyun is kind by nature, but he can be downright terrifying when he wants to be. He's only acting, but Joonmyun only breaks character when he knows Baekhyun’s eyes aren’t watching.  
  
He snaps Baekhyun's ass with his belt, quick and short, leaving his flesh pink and tender as heartache. Baekhyun reaches for his stiffening cock, but Joonmyun smacks his hand.   
  
"Not yet. Apologize."  
  
"I'm sorry," Baekhyun whimpers out, "I won't do it again."  
  
"Not enough. What else."  
  
"Please, hit me again, that wasn't enough–"  
  
Joonmyun snaps him again with his belt, harder and harder. Baekhyun feels his knees getting weaker and weaker as he's bent over the counter. He's painfully sensitive, but every slap of leather against his skin feels so good, and he can feel himself on the brink of his climax. He lets out a little moan, and Joonmyun halts. Suddenly, he grabs a handful of the younger man’s hair.   
  
"Baekhyun, baby, did I say that you could make those noises?"  
  
"N-no," Baekhyun yelps.   
  
"Because of that..." Joonmyun smacks the belt against the palm of his hand, smirking deviously. "You're not allowed to cum until I say so."  
  
"O-okay."  
  
Switching methods with surprising delicacy, Joonmyun parts Baekhyun's buttocks and eases one finger in, and then another, loosening him up. Baekhyun bites his lip, trying as hard as he can to suppress his moans, then Joonmyun sinks into him—Baekhyun knows his length and girth so well. He hits Baekhyun's prostate with brutal efficiency, and soon the younger boy is trembling from overstimulation. Baekhyun squeezes his eyes shut, pressing his head against the counter, focusing solely on trying not to cum. He knows that if he catches even the briefest glimpse of Joonmyun in the mirror, he'll blow it.   
  
Joonmyun thrusts faster and faster, and Baekhyun feels himself getting weaker and weaker. And then he pulls out suddenly, leaving Baekhyun empty,clenching around nothing. Baekhyun feels warm, viscous liquid splattering all over his ass and thighs. It trails down his skin, a cruel mark of Joonmyun's dominance. Baekhyun feels a finger dragging across his spine and a murmur of, "Not yet, baby," and he can just hear Joonmyun's smirk.   
  
Joonmyun leans up against the younger boy and reaches around him. "Baby, you've been so good," he says, trailing a finger up to the head of Baekhyun's cock. It twitches under his touch, and Baekhyun clamps a hand around his mouth because he doesn't know if he can keep it together for any longer.   
  
"T-thank you... Joonmyun..." He moans the words through his fingers, and his thighs quiver uncontrollably.   
  
"Alright, you can cum now." Joonmyun slides his hand back down to the base of Baekhyun's cock, his fingers lingering there as he trails his hand off.   
  
The younger boy grunts and convulses under his touch, and his semen drips all over the floor. He clutches onto the edge of the counter when his knees give out, sliding onto the ground. So many feelings seize him all at once, and Baekhyun just sits there for a few minutes, gasping for breath. Joonmyun washes his hands in the sink and wipes their bodily fluids from the dressing room floor for the last time ever. He loops his belt back through his pants and rolls his sleeves down, fixing his cuffs.   
  
He grins brightly at Baekhyun and says, "I think we have a flight to catch, Baekhyun-ssi!"  
  
Baekhyun is so sapped of his strength that he just flops over when he tries to stand up. Joonmyun hums to himself, scrolling absently through his phone as he waits for Baekhyun to regain control of his limbs. Finally, Baekhyun gathers enough vitality to support himself as he cleans up and puts his clothes back on.   
  
Before they lock the dressing room, Joonmyun snaps a photo of it. "For memories," he explains.   
  
  
  
  
"Hey, hyung," Baekhyun whispers, "do you want to join the mile high club?"  
  
"Fuck," Joonmyun grumbles. "That's the fifteenth time you've woken me up this flight."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Joonmyun mumbles something that sounds suspiciously like "whatever" and closes his eyes again. He opens them when he feels Baekhyun's slim, cool hand wrap around his own.   
  
"I'm...sorry, again," Baekhyun says hesitantly, but sincerely. They both know that he's not just apologizing for waking Joonmyun, but for everything he's put Joonmyun through over the past few months. "Are you still mad at me?" he asks quietly.   
  
"Of course not, I'm just–"  
  
"If you say disappointed, I am jumping off this plane."  
  
Joonmyun chuckles and squeezes Baekhyun's fingertips. He doesn't let himself fall back asleep, because he knows that it's their last chance to spend quiet time alone. Once they return to the dorms, it's back to the fast-paced chaos of rehearsals and promotions. But for now, he turns to the window and watches Baekhyun's reflection set against the sunrise.


End file.
